39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Natumakie11/Question and answers to about the series
1) How old are Amy and Dan in books 1-7? Amy is 14 and Dan is 11. Amy is in Grade 8 and Dan is in grade 6. They are brother and sister and can almost read each other's minds just by looking at each other. 2) Who can Amy and Dan trust? No one. They can trust no one. Their au pair has shown off some weird skills. They don't know what to think anymore. 3) Who does Amy have a crush on, (well she won't admit it)? Ian Kabra. Amy thought that Ian loved her too, because they would look into each other's eyes. Then he left, along with his sister. She no longer loved him. But she knows deep, deep, deep down that she still has feelings for him. 4) What is Dan's special quality? He has insane memorization skills. He will remember a clue and destroy evidence before their competition can find it. He destroyed a clue for just that reason. Amy got so scared but soon remembered. 5) In which book do Ian and Natalie become partners with Amy and Dan? The 3rd book (The Sword Thief). That is the first time Amy and Ian first found out their love for each other. There was an avalanche in a tomb and Ian and Natalie ran, leaving Amy, Dan and Alistair behind. Alistair still escaped. He tricked Dan and Amy into thinking he was dead. 6) What were the names of the four branches in the Cahill family? Ekaterina, Tomas, Janus and Lucian. Ekaterina derived from the women named Katherine who was one of the original four people. The Ekaterina is made up of scientists and inventors. Tomas is originally made from Thomas. The Tomas is made up of people of extreme strength and athleticism. Janus is derived from the women named Jane who was a very talented artist, thus making the Janus branch a very artistic and famous group. Lucian is originally derived from Luke, a man of leadership and also quite a good spy. Amy and Dan have no idea which branch they are in until the seventh book. They have the idea that they are in the evil group of Madrigals. 7) What branch is the Kabra family in? The Lucians. They are evil yet they are Lucians. Ian and Natalie's parents Vikram and Isabel Kabra are the leaders of the Lucian. They are extremely rich! 8) Why did Amy and Dan visit the stronghold of Tomas in South Africa? To find information on Shaka Zulu. While there, Dan found a box buried in the ground. It led them to their next clue and lots of trouble! Shaka Zulu was in the Tomas branch. 9) What happened to Irina Spasky that killed her? The place where Amy and Dan were, was lit on fire and she saved them but not herself. Isabel Kabra lit the fire in the small house they were staying in on a deserted island. She was trying to kill the children but Irina for some reason became good and saved Amy, Dan and Alistair. 10) What was the brave deed that Hamilton did, saving Amy's life? Swooped by and grabbed hold of her so she could escape Isabel. Isabel was throwing fish guts in the water and threatening to push Amy in is she didn't share the hint. Amy wouldn't do it, she couldn't do that to her brother. Hamilton swooped in on a paraglider and picked Amy. They then flew away. Category:Blog posts